In the manufacture of various structures, the use of piles penetrated into the ground below the structure is well known for stabilizing the structure relative to the ground. The number of piles to be used, the configuration of the piles, and the placement of the piles relative to one another will vary depending upon the condition of the ground and the type of structure. To better gauge the condition of the ground, it is well known to use a test pile penetrated into the ground which is loaded with longitudinally applied force while the subsequent displacement of the pile relative to the ground is monitored.
In an attempt to provide reliable testing results in an efficient manner, various devices have been proposed, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,587 by Long and 5,282,701 by Samsung Construction Co., Ltd. The devices proposed are limited in their ability to represent a variety of different screw pile configurations in an efficient manner which allows for rapid deployment and recovery of the testing device.